The Divas Next Door
by derivereine
Summary: Four Playboy Playmates are thrown into the world of WWE after an idea that snowballed into something much bigger than they could ever imagine. Will they sink or swim, especially when four Superstars are involved? Various wrestlers and OC's.
1. You Want To Do What, Honey?

**This is Becky's idea, Dommi and I are but the authors of this truly amazing story.  
****She'll be co-writing later on.  
****Do we care what you think?  
****Not particularly.  
****I wonder sometimes how the hell Becky comes up with these crazy ideas...  
****The only things we own are our OC's.**

**Charlie xoxo**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1- You Wanna Be What, Honey?

Kendra looked at her friend as she hogged up most of the Playmate's couch watching RAW, "You think you could be a Diva?"

"Why the hell not? They all wind up in Playboy anyway." Charlotte Williams was a twenty four year old Playboy Playmate, with killer curves, legs that seemingly went on forever and flowing blonde hair to match, "Besides, if I can box, why can't I wrestle?"

Kendra laughed, "Damn, I think we should talk to Hef about this."

"Talk to Hef about what? Do you like my new outfit?" Clad in a tiny black boy shorts and a low cut white shirt, Domonique Fayden stood at 5'8 with glowing caramel skin and bigger curves than her best friends.

"I love it. Your ass looks so good in those shorts." Kendra nodded approvingly, "C-Dub and I were just talkin' about her going to Hef about her starting wrestling."

"Ah, really?! That'd be sweet, you know how hot that Orton is." Domonique grinned, sitting down next to Kendra.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you'd just love to coat him in caramel, Dom." Charltote raised her eyebrows at her friend with a smile. 'Coat him in caramel' was their way of saying that Dom would want to screw the guy, something that Charlotte had come up with when they were around hot guys.

"M mm mmm!" Dom squealed, "Anyway, Char, have you seen Becky today? Cause I really need my belt back."

"I saw her before." The girls turned their heads towards the door which led from the bedroom to the open plan kitchen/lounge.

"Hey Brit!" Kendra jumped off the couch and gave Brit a hug, "How's things in the mafia, ho?"

Brit laughed, "The Taraborelli clan is pretty calm right now, Kendra." Brittany was the shortest of the four in the room, at 5'3 with an hourglass figure and honey brown curls that fell down her back, "Becky has a shoot today. I can call Danielle to call Holly if you want?"

"Ugh, lets not bring Holly into this conversation. Let's just go back to the Mansion, since we need to talk to Hef." Kendra rolled her eyes and grabbed Charlotte, "Come on Char."

* * *

"And so that's why we think that Charlie going to the WWE would be a great idea." Kendra beamed at Hef, "What do you think?"

Hef laughed, "I think I should call Vince right away!"

"Score!" Charlie yelled and gave Kendra a high ten, "Can my girls come with me, Hef?"

"Well, Kendra can't, but I don't see why Brittany and Dommi can't go with you. Becky too if you wish?"

Charlie squealed and hugged Hef, "Thank you so much!"

"What is it you want to do, honey?" Hef put his arm around Charlie, "Be an interviewer?"

"Don't be silly!" Charlie said playfully, "I want to be a Diva!"

Hef frowned, "Now why do you want to do that honey?"

* * *

"That's nice, Becky, give me a little more ass, perfect! Hold it." Arny yelled out directions to Becky as she posed side on, clasping onto the side of a wooden door frame.

"Should I bend down a little?" Becky called out, "You know, like slide to the bottom of the frame?"

"Yes, yes, that sounds great." Arny gave her the thumbs up as she opened her legs and slid to the bottom, her ass nearly touching the floor as she tilted her head backwards to allow her black curls to tickle the base of her back.

"That's great, open your mouth a little. There we have it!" Arny snapped afew more pictures and then called a ten minute break on set to allow Becky to change and grab some refreshments.

One of the helpers scurried over to Becky with her robe and a Mountain Dew. Becky thanked them and walked into her trailer, sitting down on her chaur and throwing her legs onto the counter top as she drank from the can.

"You're doing great, Becky, I'm really glad we chose you for this shoot." Holly smiled, "You've had a call from Puffin whilst you were posing. I'll leave you to it."

"Thanks, Ho-lly." Becky quickly recovered from calling Holly 'Ho-Bag' and grabbed her Sidekick, dialling Danielle at the mansion.

"Hello Miss Bradall, how can I help you?" Danielle's greeting was forced, like she really didn't want to be polite.

"I need you to put me through to Hef." Becky re-touched her eyeshadow as she browsed the rack of underwear that the stylist had left out.

"Certainly."

"Thank fuck." Becky grumbled under her breath as she heard the dial tone.

"Hello Becky." Hef almost crooned down the phone, "How's the shoot going?"

"Fantastic, honey! Holly said you called me?"

"Ah, yes. Charlie and the girls came to me with an interesting preposition today. How would you like to be a WWE Diva?"

Becky gasped, "I'd love to, Hef!"

Hef chuckled, "Well then it's settled. I'll call Vince in an hour or so and arrange it."

"Thank you, Hef!" Becky trilled, "I'll go out there and kick ass on these next shots."

"You do that, honey!" Hef laughed, "I'll see you later."

* * *

"What did she say?" Charlie ran into the room as soon as Hef was done talking to Becky, "Yes, right?"

"She did indeed!" Hef proclaimed, happy that his favourite Playmates were ecstatic over the news they'd be going to the WWE.

"Oh this is so great, honey!" Charlie kissed Hef, "Thank you!"

"It's my pleasure, sweetheart." Hef chuckled, tasting her cherry chapstick on his lips, "I'll call Vince later, I'm sure he'll be all for it."

* * *

"Hello Vince."

"Ah, Hugh! What a wonderful surprise!" Vince exclaimed, "What can I do for you?"

"I think it's more what we can do together, Vince. Four of my Playmates would like to become WWE Diva's."

"Right after Wrestlemania...hmm."

"You could stretch the angle up until next year's Wrestlemania! They'll be excellent performers by then, Vince."

Vince laughed, "You sound sure of that."

"They're very athletic and quick to learn."

"And beautiful to boot, I expect?" Vince said, "I like this, Hugh. They could work with four of our top Superstars and the one who gets the most votes by the fans gets a contract."

"You see!" Hef cried, "They could be in the ring by next Monday!"

"Lets do it, Hugh." Vince roared, "But this has to have a name..."

"Charlie's already come up with one."

"Charlie? Charlotte 'Cassie Chaos' Williams?" Vince asked, "She's one of them?"

"She is." Hugh chuckled, "She calls it The Divas Next Door."

"The Divas Next Door..."Vince repeated, "I love it. Fly them out tomorrow, I need to choose my Superstars."

"It was nice doing business with you Vince. Take care."

* * *

Brit flung open the door to Kendra's room, where Charlie and Kendra were trying on new outfits, "VINCE ACCEPTED THE IDEA!"

"OH MY GOD!" Charlie screamed, dropping the clothes and running to Brittany, hugging her within an inch of her life.

Hef stopped outside of door and took in the scene, "It's good to be me."

Kendra laughed and skipped over to give him a kiss, "I'm glad you think so, honey."


	2. Meet The Playmates

**I'm in a good mood. English summer time is the best time of all.**

**All you need is love.**

**It amuses me that as I'm re-opening this document, mainly to avoid doing a piece of work, I'm in a godawful mood and want to kill something.**

**Go figure.**

**I'm finishing it at half twelve in the afternoon on my sister's laptop, sat on her very comfy leather couch in my pj's after just having had my breakfast and a sizeable amount of coffee. The good mood is back.**

**Charlie xoxo**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Meet The Playmates**

"So you're clear on what you're going to be doing, yes?" Vince looked at the men stood in front of him as he produced five Playboy's, "These are the girl's individual shoots and that one is a pictorial where they're together."

"Cassie Chaos." Jeff flicked open the magazine and raised his eyebrows, a smile on his face, "It'll be a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh, can I trade you? She's hot." Randy held Becky's magazine in his hands as he turned to Jeff, suddenly catching sight of the copy in Cody's hands, "Give me that, now. I said now, mini me!"

Cody rolled his eyes as he gave Randy his magazine and accepted the magazine marked 'Wisconsin's Woman- Rebecca reveals all!'. As he opened it to the centerfold his jaw dropped, "Man, sometimes I think I get the best deals in the world."

"Uhh huh," Randy smiled, his eyes glued to Dom's 'Speechless In Seattle' pictorial, "Ooh, she's from New Jersey originally. Guess she'll know how to fight then."

"I beat you all, I got the one with all of them in it." John grinned, his eyes seemingly glued to the page, "Brittany's Bunnies. Hmm."

The other men dropped their magazines and crowded around John to see the girls together, Cody cocking his head to the left slightly as he spoke, "Brittany is like their mother, then?"

"In the sense that she looks after them all and is the most sensible, yes." Jeff answered Cody's question with the answer Cassie Chaos had provided.

John grinned at his friends, "MILF."

* * *

"I hate flying." Dom whined as she got out of the car at the arena, "It makes me bloat."

Charlie looked at her friends size 2/4 waist, "Uh huh."

Clad in her Team Hef cropped pants, the matching top and her faux fur trim hoodie, Charlie was a walking advertisement for Playboy. Dom grinned at her, "Why don't you just stick the bunny on your ass and then they'll all know who you are?"

"You mean like you've done?" Brittany joined her friends outside of the arena, "Becky went on a T-Bell run."

"Before we're meeting wrestlers?" Charlie gasped, "Okay, I know I'm starving hungry but..."

"Charlie, you need to eat." Brit tutted, "You're skinny anyway."

"You think so?" Charlie beamed, putting her hands on her size 4 waist, "I guess I am."

"Ladies, shall we go on in?" Dom took her friends by their arms and led them through the doors of the arena.

* * *

"Welcome girls." John smiled as he stood in the middle of the ring, "I hope you're ready."

"Sorry I'm late!" Becky trilled as she brought the food to where the girls were sitting.

"Oh my God, food." Charlie grabbed her order from Becky and unwrapped it quickly; she was literally starving hungry.

Dom twisted her mouth at John, "We don't eat plane food and we didn't have time for breakfast, so we have to eat now."

"Umm, okay, but Taco Bell really isn't the best sort of food if you're going to be training."

Charlie glared at him, "Shut the fuck up, testosterone man."

"Owned." Randy laughed at his friend's open mouth; he wasn't used to people talking to him like that.

"You girls are going to be working with us for the best part of a year. Cassie you'll be with -"

Charlie put down her half eaten burrito, swallowed the Coke she had in her mouth and interrupted John, "My name is Charlie."

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's Cassie." John looked confused and confident at the same time.

"I'm sorry, are you me? Have you been me for twenty four years? I THINK I KNOW MY OWN FUCKING NAME!" Charlie yelled, "I better not be with you, troll boy."

John stepped back and took deep breaths as his friends laughed at him, Jeff stepping forwards to take over, "No, Charlie, you're with me."

Charlie smiled at him, "Alright."

"You look much prettier when you smile." Jeff complimeted her and she went pink, sitting down to resume eating her food.

"Anywayyy, Domonique, you're with Randy, Brittany you're with John," Cody reeled off the pairings as he looked at Becky, "And Rebecca, you're with me."

"Because I'd never have guessed that on my own." Becky grumbled. She hated being up this early and didn't realise who she'd been paired up with until she looked up at him and did a double take. He was pretty much the hottest guy she'd ever seen in her life.

"I know it's early." Cody smiled at the beautiful woman before him as he checked his watch- it was midday, "But you have to learn to cope with our schedule."

"I get up early all the time." Brit smiled, "To do shoots sometimes, but to go to class usually."

Dom stretched her arms up over her head, "All I know is things get up generally when I'm around."

"I'll bet." Randy smirked to himself under his breath, checking Dom out as she warmed up.

* * *

"Okay, so I can't land flat on my back when I bump, what's the big deal?" Charlie looked up at Jeff, sticking her chin out defiantly.

"You can't land on you back?" John laughed, "How ironic."

In the three seconds it took for Charlie to punch him in the face, numerous members of the roster appeared to have congregated around the ring.

Jeff's hands grabbed Charlie's shoulders as he lifted her up and hauled her away from John, almost throwing her through the second rope into the awaiting arms of Shane McMahon who directed her to the back as she screamed insults at John.

Brit sighed and picked herself up off the mat, "She's kind of a hot head."

* * *

"Wrestler's Court on your first day here? Must be some kind of record." Darren "William Regal" Matthews laughed to Charlie. He'd known her for the best part of two and a half years and was very close to her heart.

"It's not like I punched somebody in the damn hierarchy, is it?" Charlie laughed as she put her make up on, "Like, if I'd of punched Paul or Shane, then I'd get this. It's John Cena, 'Golden boy', I get that they love him, but damn! He's not that important."

"Apparently he is, love." Darren soothed, folding Charlie's jacket and putting it in her bag, "Just be Charlie in the Court and they'll love you and let you go."

"Mmmhmm." Charlie cocked her left eyebrow, "I'm sure they will."

"Where are you going, anyway? You look too dressed up to just be hanging around here."

"I'm going out, of course. I'm not sitting around here and waiting for the girls to finish, nor am I going to sit and wait for RAW to start."

"You _have _to wait for RAW to start, because you're on RAW." Darren exclaimed, "Has Vince not even told you what you're doing here?"

"Uhh no. If he had, do you think I'd be standing here looking clueless?"

Darren nodded, "Point taken. You might want to go and ask him what's going on."

Charlie shook her mane of hair as she squirted on her perfume, "Nah. I'll just go find Jeff."

* * *

"So, do you get it?" Jeff looked across at Charlie who was nodding, "Good. Now your Court appearance will be in the two hours before RAW starts. They'll probably just make you buy him drinks or something, but remember that they're serious in there. You can't go in all laughing and joking, 'kay?"

"Okay. I get it." Charlie smiled as the girls in the ring were allowed to take ten.

"This sucks!" Dom wailed, "I broke all my nails, my back hurts, I can't 'run the ropes' or whatever the fuck they want me to do, I _suck _at this."

Brit nodded as she gulped down her water, "I hate this damn thing. My weave is practically ruined, I've sprained my wrist trying to stop myself falling and he's asking me to do shit I've never even heard of!"

"That's a first." Charlie remarked dryly as she handed her friends towels, "Don't give up, this will all be worth it!"

"I don't see you doing anything!" Becky threw her towel at Charlie, "This was all your idea!"

"Well you wanted to come, so shut up!" Charlie removed the towel from her head as she yelled and hastily smoothed down her hair, "Go take a shower or something. All of you."

"Yeah, that's a good idea. You've worked hard today, Becky. You too Brit, Dom…" John smiled at the three in front of him, the bruise on his eye blossoming.

"Charlie…" Charlie put in as she text Kendra to let her know this whole thing was stupid and she wanted to get the next flight back to LA.

Jeff put his hands on her shoulders as she sent the text, "You aren't leaving."

"Why not? Everybody hates me, I can't even bump and the only thing that we've established I can do well is punch! That's because I'm a boxer!" Charlie pouted, crossing her arms over her chest as well as she could.

"Ohhhh" Cody, Jeff, Randy and John all smiled at each other. Randy stepped forwards and pout his hands on Charlie's knees,

"Honey, why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it wasn't relevant. Why does the fact that I box change things?"

"Your body is set to land and move one specific way, which is much different to the way that a wrestler's body works." Jeff explained, "Ask 'Taker."

Charlie's eyes widened, "I think I'll stick with leaving."

* * *

"So she's a boxer? That would explain John's black eye." Mark "The Undertaker" Calaway laughed to Bob Holly over the phone, "I say go easy on her. She's young, naive, has no idea about our business. Give her a chance to learn and see how she goes."

"She's got a mouth on her, though." Bob laughed, "Among other things."

"Which one is she?" Mark asked as he opened up Google and clicked the 'Images' link.

"Search for Cassie Chaos, Mark. You'll soon know what I'm talking about."

As the page loaded, Mark's eyebrows rose further and further up his forehead, "You know, Bob, I think I might just fly out to see Vince and talk to him about moving to RAW in the draft."

Bob laughed, "You do that, it won't be obvious at _all_."

"Hey, it's not like Michelle means that much to me. Not whilst she's not here, anyway."

"Yet she means enough to you for you to get her the biggest push since Maria's tits found a wonder bra?"

Mark made a face into the phone, "Now I know that you didn't think of that one."

Bob sighed, "You're right. I got that one from the Playmates."

* * *

"If you could explain why you struck Mr Cena, Ms. Williams?" John 'Bradshaw' Layfield stood in front of Charlie, as he would do for the remainder of the session.

"Of course, Mr Layfield." Charlie fluttered her eyelashes, "You see, I was having a hard time bumping onto my back and he, Mr Cena, made a comment that it was funny I couldn't land on my back, implying that I am on it for a sizeable amount of time."

"I see, I see. So you punched Mr Cena?"

"So I punched Mr Cena."

"That's fair, you shouldn't ever insult a lady." Randy interjected, "I can vouch for Ms Williams, Cena was in the wrong."

"Quiet down, Mr Orton." John Layfield frowned in his direction, "Some may say that Ms Williams is hardly a lady."

Charlie's eyes widened as she counted to ten in her head; she didn't want to punch him, too.

"Are you trying to get punched, Mr Layfield?" Domonique made her way down to the front, "Is Ms Williams allowed somebody to represent her?"

"I don't see why not. Ms Williams? Would you like this woman to represent you?"

"Why, I can think of nobody better, Mr Layfield." Charlie smiled, leaning over the table to kiss her friend on both cheeks and once on the lips in their accustomed way, this time letting it linger on more than usual.

Bob banged the gavel on the table, "Court adjourned!"


	3. Publicity Kick

Yeah, sorry this took so long, I've had things to do! I went on hiatus too, and I should be doing work right now, but screw it. This is me officially back, too. You're so vain, you probably think this chapter is about you. Newsflash! It's not.

Charlie xo.

* * *

**Chapter 3- Publicity Kick**

"Girls, it's very important for you to be extra charming on these appearances got it?" Vince smiled to them, "Becky, you'll be doing a signing at 2PM in the Palms casino, along with two other Divas, likely to be Mickie and Beth."

"Cool. Is it just a signing or will there be media there?"

Vince smiled, impressed at her nous, "You will be quoted, questioned and captured."

"I'm at KRQQ, right?" Charlie asked, the nod she earned from Vince served as confirmation.

"Brittany, you'll be doing an interview with our magazine and then Playboy, both to be released at the same time."

Dom smiled at Vince, "And me?"

"A pictorial for the website, and also an interview."

Charlie frowned, "What am I, a face for radio?"

"Not at all, Charlie, you're just vocally talented."

"Fuck that." Charlie grumbled, "I'm out of here."

As she left, Brittany sighed, "She should really ignore her Irish temper sometimes."

* * *

_KRQQ_

"We got C-Dub on the show right now, throwin' down her favourite tracks and answering your questions."

"Yeaaah!" Charlie laughed, "Sup?!"

"How about you tell us exactly what _The Divas Next Door _is, and why you're doing it!"

"TDND is basically four hot Playmates trying to become wrestlers in like, six months. At the end of the show, the winner voted for by the fans will be signed to the WWE."

"How is it different to the Diva search?"

Charlie paused, "The Diva search was kind of like an open day for models and idiots to pretend they're wrestlers, when all they really wanted was the money and the minor fame. The girls and I are already rich and minorly famous; we're doing this because we love wrestling!"

"What do you say to your doubters?"

"I don't think I can say those words on the radio until after a certain time!" Charlie cackled, "Am I cool to start playing my songs, or do you have anymore questions for me?"

"How do you get along with the guys?"

"Well that depends entirely which one you're talking about!" Charlie said smoothly, "This song is dedicated to my trainer, the amazing Jeff Hardy; Rooftops by Lostprophets!"

* * *

_Brittany's Interviews_

"How're you coping with the training? You're only 5'3 and what, 100 pounds?" Josh Matthews asked Brit as she sipped her Starbucks.

"Yeah, I'm tiny," she laughed, "I feel really small compared to John, but he's such a nice guy and understands my limitations."

"So, he's going easy on you?"

"No way!" Britt exclaimed, giggling, "He pushes me way past what I'd normally do in the gym! I'll be carved out of stone by next month!"

"Some people have been quick to hate on you and the girls; how do you deal with that?"

Brittany smiled, "We just keep our heads up high and know we're better than them! Of course, Charlie would normally give you an expletive ridden answer, but I'm the Mother of the group, so I'm going to be dignified!"

"Can you comment on rumoured friction between Cassie and your trainer John Cena?"

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Take it as what it is at the moment- a rumour!"

_Playboy Interview_

"Alright, so after seeing what John Cena looks like for ourselves, there _has _to be something going on between you two!"

"Not at all! I've known him for like, a week! We're friends."

"In a previous interview with you, Britt, you pretty much described your ideal man to us and if we could make him for you, it would be Cena!"

"Oh I'm not denying that he's very attractive, especially to me, but right now there's nothing going on. I'm not every man's fantasy..."

"Really?"

Brittany grinned, "No! Of course I'm hot, you know it, I know it and John'll know it before the end of this week!"

"Something special planned?"

"I'm not going to change after the photoshoot, I'm just going to skip on back to my training session."

"Well at least you won't be, ah..."

"Restricted?" Brittany smiled wickedly, "Honey, I've _never _been that."

* * *

_Dom's Interview_

"What's up loser?" Dom quipped to Josh as she swept into the room, "Brit texted me saying you were nice to her, so you'd better step your game up for me!"

"You've got it, Ms..."

"Fayden. Don't you read _Playboy_ hon?" Dom laughed as she settled into her chair, "Want some juicy info?"

"Sure!" Josh sat forward eagerly.

"Cassie and I? We're in this to win it, for real, but the thing with Cassie is...she's a little short tempered. Jeff has his hands full with her, something I'm grateful for- no Cassie? No competition for me!"

"What about Rebecca and Brittany?"

"Oh, they're my girls and all, but Becky's too busy with Cody in other places and Britt...she just hasn't got the strength like I have!"

"Becky's 'busy' with Cody?"

"Sure she is! That boy liked her the second she unzipped her jacket and jumped up and down. She liked him the second he unzipped his pants and taught her how to wrestle!"

"Is she going to kill you for telling us this?"

Dom cackled, "If she can get her hands free!"

* * *

_KRQQ_

"Lord knows what's going on in my girls' interivews right now man, but something tells me they're saying how fiesty I am and that I need to control myself or something!"

"Are you?"

"Hell yes!" Charlie laughed, "I'm just able to direct all my hot tempered nature into one outlet...not as often as I'd like to, but still often enough."

"And when's that?"

"When I'm...boxing!" Charlie laughed loudly, "Come on dude, did you think I was gonna say between the sheets?"

"Honestly? Yeah!"

"Well, for your information, that happens whenever the hell I want it to!"

"Another song Cassie?"

It took Charlie about two seconds to realise he was talking to her, "Of course! Shake It by Metro Station because it's mine and Domonique's song! I love you!"

* * *

_The Palms_

Becky tapped her foot to "Shake It" by Metro Station as it played over the loud speakers. Whilst she waited for security to let the fans through, she IM'ed Charlie asking her to play "Is Anybody Home" by Our Lady Peace, mainly for Runnels reasons. Charlie had IM'ed her back, asking if she could give that reason live on air.

"Becky? The fans are coming." Mickie James nudged Becky's arm with her elbow and nodded towards the steady line of mainly males, some of whom were clutching Playboy's.

"Fan-fucking-tastic. Time to sign my ta ta's again, huh?" Becky smiled as the other girls laughed.

Two hours worth of sweaty hugs, stuttering men and seeing herself naked was more than enough for Becky. Sadly, she still had a half hour press conference befors she could finally catch her flight back to California and appear on that night's RAW.

"Rebecca, have any of you formed romantic relationships with your respective trainers?"

Becky smiled, "You'd have to ask the other girls, but to end all the gossip, I am in a relationship."

"With who?!"

"Now _that's_ something you can gossip about!"

"What made you do the show?"

"Honestly? Cassie did! I'm kidding, I've loved wrestling since I was a little girl, it was actually one of the things that made Brit, Dom, Cassie and myself so close- the mutual love of wrestling. Cassie and Kendra Wilkinson came up with the idea whilst watching RAW, they talked to Hef, he talked to Vince and the next thing we knew, we were meeting our trainers! It's surreal how quickly it moved, really crazy."

"How old were you when you got into Playboy?"

Becky puffed out a breath, "I was about seventeen or eighteen I think. I tested, waited about six months and then shot my first pictorial."

"How does that compare with your first day in the WWE?"

"It was much easier! I'm really comfortable showing up to work naked, so when I had to put clothes on I was sad!" Becky laughed, "Thanks guys, it's been fun!"

* * *

_California_

"What've you bitches been saying then?" Charlie joked, "Ah, I don't care. I love you all anyway!"

Dom snorted, "Whore. I love you, too. Apparently, some people on a website haven't taken too kindly to our show."

"Oh dear. Their thirteen year old opinions really matter to me, Dom."

"Charlie!" Brittany scolded, "They're still other people!"

"Yes, other people who could fall off a cliff as far as I care."

"Stop it, _Chaos_. They'll go away." Becky sighed, "I want to read what they're saying though."

Brittany rolled her eyes, but clicked the link provided in the email regardless.

**HRM: I can't believe that four sluts fucked their way into the WWE. They can't wrestle, they're already messing up backstage and they have no respect for the business! God, they make me so angry.**

**LTS: Calm down, they'll be gone soon enough. I hate Cassie the most, her boobs are so...obnoxious, just like she is. Who do you hate the most?**

**SIAC: Cassie. Tranny whore.**

**SD: Rebecca. I'll bet she's already screwing Cody. Her weave is annoying, I'd like to pull it out.**

**EL: Domonique. Too skinny, too bleurgh, too up herself. Cheap skanks, all of them.**

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME MY HAIR IS REAL YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!" Becky screamed, "Give me the fucking keyboard."

**RBX: I think it's funny how jealous you all are. Cassie's boobs are real, just like Rebecca's hair! So how about you all go and take a shower, wash the grease out of your hair and your cheap mascara off, then sit your fat asses back down at your computer desk and tell everybody that **_**they **_**need to grow up?! Yeah, that's what I thought. Go and cry into your doughnuts; if WWE hired Mickie James, I'm sure they can 'squeeze' you guys in too. Oh, I'm hilarious. **

"Okay, so this bitch gets to rant and I don't?" Charlie protested, "Give me the keyboard, or else I'll pull Mama Mafia's weave out."

**CDB: Hi there! We hate you too. Oh, you didn't think we had the Internet?! You little dicks, how about you come and say all that shit to my fake tits?! Huh? We know people that track girls like you through your IP addresses, and the trails of doughnut crumbs you leave. If you carry on saying this, I'll find you, and my fist will meet- and break- your jaws. Was that obnoxious enough for you? Since I'm a tranny and all, I'll finish with this; Suck my dick, you ugly, nasty, cheap, black eyed little twats. &Get some make up remover.**

"Oh Charlie. What are we going to do with you?" Brit laughed, as Dom cackled away to herself;

"My turn!"

**DDBB: Back the fuck down. It'll be easier on you in the long run. Not that you can even run that far...lipo time! All our skanky little kisses, The Playmates xoxo.**


End file.
